


fond

by momonni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Movie Night, Pet Names, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Wax Play, ish, its subtle but its there, kind of, pet name kink?, sign me tf up, they dont go all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonni/pseuds/momonni
Summary: maybe they could be more than just friends some day.





	fond

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be full on smut but my back hurts from sitting up and im sleepy so oh well ill do it tmrw ldfjos pls enjoy uwu

woojin sat propped against the pile of pillows, watching fondly as his best friend lit candles for their movie night. the blonde boy had created a fort in the larger-than-average home his parents had given him charge of while they were away for a week. the fort consisted of a sheet ceiling, a thick blanket flooring and a small curtain made of body pillow cases; a small, box tv plugged into the wall and connected to the play station 4 that felix's dad owned, pillows and blankets piled against the wall they leaned the fort against.

felix sat the candles carefully on one of the small chairs used to keep the tv off the floor. as he picked and chose through random movies, woojin felt content just staring at the australian. the younger boy finally played a movie and scooted over to cuddle against woojin's chest, smiling up at the brunette.

"what movie is it?" woojin inquired as the quiet, whispered voices on the television caught his attention a bit more than he'd like to admit.

"i'm not sure, i've never heard of it," he mumbled before giggling quietly, "to be honest, i didn't even read the name or pay attention, i just got tired of scrolling through uninteresting movies."

woojin chuckled at that, understanding easily as it was quite a 'felix' thing to do. "i got it, i get it. i understand," he smiled fondly at the boy leaning against his chest.

the warmth of the younger boy's thigh curling over his hip interrupted the movie; at least, for woojin, it interrupted everything. from the movie to his train of thoughts, the thigh wrapped around his waist caused everything to stop for woojin, just for a few moments.

finally focusing back on the universe, mind somehow managing to separate itself from the boy's pretty, pale, unclothed thigh against where woojin's t-shirt had slipped up, exposing tan tummy.

woojin cleared his throat as he put his eyes back on the movie, even if his mind stayed centered around the way felix was carefully wiggling around against the elder's chest, as if to be discreet. out of the corner of his eye, the brunette boy watched what the australian was doing.

cheek smooshed against the taller boy's chest, felix was trying to get closer, as if he wasn't already practically attached to the boy in the position they lay in. and with a careful, accidental wiggle of his hips, felix froze.

not wanting to let the younger know that he understands what just happened, he decides to play a little on the coy side.

"everything okay?" woojin mumbled as his long fingers gently trailed through soft blonde locks. "you got tense all of a sudden."

felix cleared his throat and connected eyes with the elder, cheeks flushed a soft pink and lips knitted in a tight smile. "yeah, uh-, perfect. just, dandy." he sighed softly.

woojin smiled to himself, taking it in his stride to discreetly tease the boy, making his movements seem simple and innocent to the shorter boy.

wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, woojin pulls felix impossibly closer, entirely aware of the sudden situation that felix had caused himself between his those pale thighs. happily, woojin made it worse by gentle pressing his hips against felix's.

he took it in pride, the way the younger boy inhaled sharply and gently huffed a puff of hot air. again, woojin decided to play innocent.

"are you sure everything's okay?"

with a strained voice, felix nodded, "mhm, perfect, really. i'm absolutely, wonderfully wonderful and great."

woojin chuckled quietly before, with more force, even if only subtly, pressing their hips together again.

finally, a goal checked off; the blonde boy let out a soft whine. with a fond smile, woojin carefully ground his hips against the younger boy; doing his best in their on-their-side lying position.

felix seemed to have other ideas now that he'd found out woojin had been riling him up deliberately. a small hand gently pushed woojin on his back, head propped up slightly against the fluffy pillow pile as felix swung his leg over to straddle the elder's abdomen.

leaning down, they connected lips in a soft kiss, as if to test the waters. unsurprisingly, it turned heated as quickly as the kiss started from the beginning.

swiping his tongue against felix's bottom lip, woojin darted his tongue inside of the younger boy's mouth; dragging the muscle against his teeth and licking softly at the blonde's own tongue. carefully, woojin bit into felix's bottom lip, earning him a long whine that almost echoed in the near silence of the living room; movie being of the suspenseful genre and full of silent scenes.

pulling away, the blonde panted, hot breaths hitting the taller boy's jaw. the brunette felt shy, soft kisses being pressed against the shell of his ear, nipping gently at his lobe before kissing down to his jawline. as he felt hot sucks against his neck, woojin splayed his large hands over the small boy's thighs, smiling fondly at the size difference.

woojin felt tugs against his shoulder and noticed that felix was trying to rid of his shirt. with a quiet chuckle, the brunette pulled his shirt over his head and lied it down beside them before doing the same for the blonde. his tan hands had moved from thin thighs to honey-toned, chubbish tummy; roaming against the skin, feeling the way the blonde was shivering and shuddering underneath his calloused fingers; felix's own hands holding himself up against woojin's chest.

tangling his fingers in blonde locks, the taller brought felix down so he could whisper in the younger's ear; "how do you feel about pain, baby?" after the words had left his mouth, the smaller boy whimpered softly in response. a soft chuckle left the brunette's lips as he gently reached over and grasped the candle's glass in his hands. he was careful as he rolled them over, trapping the blonde underneath him; only to be sufficiently trapped, himself, by felix's legs.

woojin smiled fondly as he stared down at his best friend, heart swelling as he noticed the blonde was staring at him just as fondly. with a soft tilt of his hand, hot wax came dripping from the glass, landing against peachy pale skin. the quiet moan that left the blonde's kiss-swollen lips sounded like music to the elder's ears. once again, he tilted the candle, much farther, however; wax pouring against felix's chest and tummy, getting pained groans and breathy keens from the boy.

woojin chuckled, "like that, hm?"

felix was quick to nodding vigorously, eyes hooded as he wrapped his own hand against woojin's to assist in more of the hot liquid to pour against his body; other hand pressing and feeling the drying and dried wax that'd landed on and around his nipple.

teeth gnawing at his lip, woojin watched as felix keened under the wax. the elder leaned down, gently sucking the smaller's bottom lip into his mouth before mumbling against his lips, "you're going to be the death of me, kitten."

at the petname, a moan left felix's lips without hesitation; a smile growing on woojin's. "oh, you like that, hm? being called kitten?"

blonde hair bounced from where it fanned against the white pillows as the boy nodded quickly, lip being dragged in between rows of teeth.

"my pretty kitten," woojin whispered as he gently nuzzled against felix's neck, softly kissing and gently nipping at the skin until it turned a hearty shade of pink. felix would never admit how loudly he moaned just from those three words; woojin would never hesitate to admit how beautiful the boy underneath him sounded, even if he wouldn't tell him right now.

"hey, baby?" woojin mumbled as he laid a soft peck against the corner of the younger's lips, getting a small hum in response.

"it's late; under all of that dark horniness, i can tell you're sleepy. let's get a good night's rest and we can experiment with each other all day tomorrow, sound good kitten?" woojin spoke, voice light and soft as he blew the candle out and placed it back in its place on the chair.

felix smiled fondly as he nodded, letting woojin pull him up and out of the fort, turning the game console off and blowing the fires out in the rest of the candles.

they walked hand in hand to the bathroom where woojin gently cleaned the wax off of peachy skin; careful of sensitivity from the heat of the wax.

after cleaned fully, they met in a soft kiss before making their way to the blonde's bedroom and crashing on the bed with soft giggles; noses nuzzling against each other as arms wrapped around bodies.

maybe they could be more than just friends some day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was good enough for now ! ill write more for it tmrw


End file.
